


Returned

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata always came back for that smile. Sai would return it for her blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned

Hinata always came back for that smile. Sai would return it for her blush. The soft knock at the door, intertwining of awkward hands, then she'd gaze up at him with lavender eyes and that blush would stain her cheeks. The smile would spread across his pale features and he'd let her in. She took her seat next to him on his bench, watching his hands, almost as white as the paper he painted on, gliding effortlessly over his medium. He stole a glance at her and smiled as her blush thickened. A lashing in her lower belly rose up, tensing throughout her body as she sat up straighter eyes on the paper in front of her. The wet lick of a brush ran across her cheek, two dark lines across blooming out like whiskers. When she turned to face him, he applied the same to the other cheek, amused at her wide eyes, raised eyebrows, mouth in an 'O'. Sai paused and frowned; drawing back he scowled and hummed at his work.

'You miss him, don't you?' Hinata finally spoke, a choked whisper marking her own despair at the loss of their friend.

Sai nodded his response, gripping his brush in a clenched fist remembering the past week in bitter retrospect. Truth be told, he knew what face to make this time. What that sinking, stinging feeling in the very pit of his whole being was. A deep mourning and regret that he wasn't there in Naruto's final minutes of life. The funeral was... nice... to say the least, no one cried harder than Sakura, Kakashi left half way through. Sai decided to be the bridge over the river of tears, being the rock Sakura desperately needed and despite how much she chided and reminded him how he couldn't feel, he knew all too well what she was going through. The loss of a team mate, a brother, Sai understood very well and chose to suffer silently.

Hinata gently pried the brush from his hand, slowly dipping it into the ink. She traced the lines onto Sai's pale cheek, smiling a small smile as he turned for her to do the other side. She dabbed a little on his nose and giggled. The first laugh he heard in the past week as he took the brush back with a small smile and dipped it in the ink again. Sai brushed her fringe back, Hinata closed her eyes as he did and Sai drew the Uzamaki swirl on her forehead, letting the end trail down the bridge of her nose. He caught a stray drip with his finger tip and dabbed it just under her eye. Sai leaned over a bit, pressing his lips gently to Hinata's, an innocent peck on the lips and he apologized when he pulled back, placing the brush back in its proper jar.

Needless to say it shocked the social inept solider to have those shy hands seek out his hair the way they did. She was scared, shaking, lips slightly parted as she pulled him to her, locking her lips with his in the boldest kiss Sai could never thought possible from the equally shy ninja beside him. He didn't pull back, he sat limp, one arm on his lap, and the other gripping the bench as he mentally kicked himself and kissed her back with the same furious passion he received. Sai's hands found her hips, turning her more to him, letting his hands roam to her hair he finally pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers.

'You miss him more.' Sai said softly and he felt her head shift against his in a nod. 'He left a lot of good people behind.'

Hinata sucked in a breath and pulled back away from him, smiling at the swirl that marred his own forehead now, flaked and botched. She held his left hand tightly in both of hers, shaking nervously, looking towards the front door of the tiny apartment.

'What do we do?' Hinata inquired, gazing up at him, the paint smeared now from the hot kisses.

Her voice wavered, fear and worry. Sai recited a passage, mentally, from a book he read back in the forest, when it was just him and Naruto. 'When your friend is frightened or scarred, try gently placing you hand on their shoulder to show them in a warm, friendly way that they are not alone.'

It was true, neither were alone and when Sai slung his arm around the Hyuuga, left hand still being held by hers, Sai smiled watching the girl blush deeply again. His eyes creased happily.

Sai had Hinata when he smiled and when she returned his smiles with a staining of flesh, his smile would only grow, just as much as her blush. That is what kept them going.


End file.
